Viens jouer avec le loup
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Qui veut jouer avec Ferid Bathory? Chap 3 : Crowley.
1. Chapter 1

« Allez, laisse-toi faire ! Viens jouer avec le loup ! »

La voix sirupeuse de Ferid Bathory s'insinuait dans les couloirs. Elle s'enroulait autour des candélabres, s'écoulait le long des cadres.

Recroquevillé sous un bureau, Mikaela essayait de se faire le plus discret possible. Ne pas haleter, ne pas parler. Retenir même ses larmes. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on l'emmenait ici, dans cet endroit somptueux, oui, bien trop élégant et raffiné pour le bétail qu'il était.

Dans le lointain, il entendait les talons du vampire claquer plus fort sur le sol de marbre. Il… Il approchait. Un meuble fut renversé. L'enfant sursauta. Il savait qu'une simple caresse de la « créature » sur le divan avait suffi pour l'envoyer contre un mur.

« Tu sais bien que ce petit jeu ne fait qu'aiguiser mon appétit. Pourquoi continues-tu ? » Était-ce de l'agacement dans la voix ?

Mikaela resserra plus fort les bras autour de ses jambes. Se cacher plus, tenter de se fondre. Se faire petit, si petit que peut-être cette fois, il pourrait y échapper.

Nouveau bruit, montée en puissance dans l'angoisse. Ses ongles sur les murs. Cela crissait si fort. Il mit les mains sur ses oreilles. Ne plus entendre pour ne plus imaginer la pierre éclatant sous les coups de griffes. Il aurait bien hurlé de terreur. Que pouvait-il faire face à tant de puissance ? Que pouvaient donc faire tous ces enfants, destinés à servir de réservoirs vivants pour ces vampires ? Ils étaient si forts. Et eux, eux…

« Je t'ai trouvé ! » L'amusement s'était emparé des mots. C'était la satisfaction du prédateur ayant acculé sa proie, le timbre d'une menace avant l'assaut final.

Les bottes s'étaient arrêtées devant sa cachette. Il savait qu'en remontant le long des cuissardes, il trouverait l'étoffe blanche d'un pantalon, la veste à l'étrange coupe où se mêlaient le noir et le blanc. Et ce visage encadré de cheveux gris que retiendrait un ruban noir. Ce sourire fier et narquois qui s'ouvrirait sur ces canines acérées. Ferid Bathory, vampire.

L'enfant rassembla une dernière fois son courage, prit son élan, tenta une sortie.

Une main ferme lui agrippa le bras et l'attira brutalement contre ce corps glacé. Il envisagea un instant qu'il pourrait se débattre, mais il était pris au piège des pupilles rouge sang. Et dans cette semi-transe, il comprit. Se battre contre la force brute était inutile, mais peut-être que par la ruse, la tromperie… Mikaela frissonna lorsqu'une main gantée caressa doucement sa joue tandis que la voix devenue autoritaire murmurait.

« Tu as ce que je veux. Le loup mange toujours le mouton, tu sais. »

L'enfant ferma les yeux, serra ses poings. Il retint le cri qui lui brûla les lèvres lorsque les canines s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge à la recherche de son sang. La ruse, leur laisser croire. Et puis… et puis s'enfuir…

* * *

Je suppose que cela devait arriver, vu que j'ai développé un intérêt certain pour Ferid. Qui a osé dire que c'est un certain syndrome griffonien?

Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai encore sur cet anime, c'est pourquoi je laisse cette fic "en cours".


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Un vampire est un être qui n'est pas assujetti à la morale. Ferid n'a que faire des règles de bienséance, de convenance. Ses actes ne sont guidés que par son instinct.

* * *

Lorsque l'on joue avec le loup, il est important de connaître le jeu et son déroulement. Car s'il n'est aucun doute sur la fin, le chemin qui y mène peut être à la fois effrayant, inquiétant et suave.

* * *

 **La règle du jeu**

Le corps de Ferid Bathory était agité de tremblements. Un frisson délicieux parcourait sa peau. Il coulait sous l'épiderme, se répandant de son échine à la pointe de ses pieds. C'était si délectable. Il serra un peu plus Mikaela se débattant contre lui. Oh, non ! Il ne le laisserait pas filer celui-là. C'était si bon de jouer avec lui.

* * *

 **L'anticipation**

Comme il aimait la peur qui s'insinuait, troublant l'eau pure de ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres d'un rose si délicat qui s'ouvraient sur ce cri muet. Tout cela annonçait le plus beau des spectacles : la carotide se mettant à pulser là, juste sous l'oreille, au milieu des boucles blondes comme un trésor au creux de son nid protecteur.

* * *

 **Les prémices**

Le rouge monta aux joues de la victime quand elle essaya une dernière fois de s'échapper en battant l'air de ses bras. Tant d'énergie gaspillée… Mais ce n'était pas en vain. Plus le nectar rouge était difficile à obtenir, plus il en devenait exquis. Tout combat a son trophée. Et la récompense de Ferid se trouvait là. Juste sous la peau qu'il caressait de l'ongle. Il huma encore l'odeur de ce sang bouillonnant, scellé sous le teint diaphane. La griffe perça doucement l'épiderme, libérant une goutte de sang. Un cri de terreur retentit enfin à cette piqûre. Un murmure courut sur la nuque palpitante : « Crie donc, créature innocente. Offre-moi ta peur. »

La langue de Ferid passa sur la perle sanglante. Les papilles gustatives du vampire vibraient, décodaient les goûts. Le fer, le sel, la pointe de saveur sucrée. Et surtout l'exquise adrénaline qui lui monta directement au cerveau. Il lécha à nouveau la légère plaie, délicatement, presque tendrement. Ne pas se précipiter, doser l'ivresse de l'acte, le savourer totalement.

* * *

 **La dévoration (1)**

Les boucles dorées frôlaient sa joue. Leur caresse et la promesse de l'écarlate perle tendirent le corps du vampire. Sa main se fit plus imposante dans le dos de la proie. L'attente… Ce délai nécessaire à l'exaltation totale prit subitement fin quand des canines surdimensionnées tranchèrent le rempart de chair. L'ivoire rencontra ce qu'il recherchait : le fluide rouge et porteur de vie.

Le corps chaud de Mikaela s'enflamma, se sublima. Sa main se leva en ultime effort, griffant à son tour le vampire. Le grognement de Ferid à cette agression ressembla à un feulement. La prise s'affirma encore, la peur, l'adrénaline glissèrent d'un corps à l'autre. Un soupir : « Débats-toi encore ! »

La vie du blond se dévidait au fur et à mesure que son sang le quittait, entraînant avec lui les souvenirs. La peur de cette nuit où Mikaela n'a pu que comprendre qu'ils étaient devenus du bétail, le regret de la lumière, les bravades de Yûichirô, les rires des autres enfants, la chaleur d'une main sur la sienne, le nœud sur le bois de la table où était posé le bol…. Tout s'enchaîna, se mêla, traçant son chemin dans les synapses de Ferid. Chaque nouvelle pensée augmenta un peu plus son sentiment de récompense. Il vibrait au rythme d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Dévorer, absorber tout. Parce que la bête réclame toujours plus que le sang dont elle s'abreuve. Parce que le monstre veut tout. Parce que sa faim est insatiable.

* * *

 **L'extase**

Ferid eut un soubresaut, submergé par les instants de vie volés, le nectar nourricier. Il ferma les yeux tandis que le plaisir se répandait en lui, déchirait sa chair, crucifiait ce qui lui restait d'âme. Ce moment de flottement où son corps dérivait, où il pouvait tendre la main vers la lumière. « Encore ! Encore ! » Cet instant qu'il essayait de retenir, qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts et qui finissait par se dérober.

* * *

 **Le champ de bataille**

Le sang ne palpitait plus autant. La saveur de la peur quitta doucement les lèvres de la plaie. Le bras de Mikaela retomba, inerte.

A genoux sur le sol, Ferid sentit impuissant les dernières bribes de plaisir s'estomper. Fini… Il avait été si proche. Il releva la tête. Des gouttes de sang s'unirent aux commissures de ses lèvres, cascadèrent jusque sur son menton. Son regard se tourna vers sa proie vaincue et évanouie. Le temps d'une caresse sur une joue, un remerciement tacite flotta dans les prunelles rouges.

Le sang coulait sur son jabot, traçait des sillons sur sa veste. Le soupir de la déception céda la place à la volonté dévorante, à la soif sans fin.

« Toi. Toi, si délectable. J'attendrai. J'attendrai encore. Et je reviendrai. »

Il posa doucement Mikaela sur le sol. Il s'attarda à remettre les boucles dorées en ordre, souriant à ce geste innocent. Une dernière caresse, un frôlement de doigts sur la plaie béante aux lèvres écarlates. Le vampire se releva. Le bruit des bottes résonna sur le marbre clair.

« Chercher ce qui est mien. »

Sa langue lécha avidement ses doigts, glissant sur entre en eux, s'y enroulant, anneau de chair scellant une promesse.

* * *

(1) Action de dévorer. Terme emprunté au bas latin devoratio « action de dévorer ». Ce terme est attesté en français en 1393 dans "vexation et dévoration des oiseaux", au sens de "action de dévorer".


	3. Chapter 3

Dans un froissement de soie, Ferid murmura : « Alors, Crowley, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Était-ce intéressant ? »

Un grognement répondit au murmure, l'intéressé semblant trop occupé à sa tâche pour entreprendre une réponse. Le vampire gris se creusa, frissonnant à un souffle sur sa peau. Il continua, remontant la main sur la peau diaphane.

« Était-ce divertissant ? »

Cette fois, son subalterne délaissa son ouvrage pour relever la tête. Les pupilles rouges s'emmêlèrent, une paire de crocs se dévoila dans un sourire :

\- « On peut dire cela de cette manière, bien évidemment.

\- Est-ce tout ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu en redemandais. Aurais-je rêvé ces _Encore_ si pressants ? »

Crowley vint à sa hauteur, le tissu glissa un peu plus sur sa peau, dévoilant la courbe d'une fesse sur laquelle la main de Ferid s'imposa.

\- « Ai-je vraiment dit encore ?

\- Oh ça, oui, mon cher ! Et de nombreuses fois. Mais dis-moi, était-ce vraiment nécessaire de me marquer la cuisse comme du vulgaire bétail ? »

Le souffle de Crowley reprit son mouvement sur la peau du 7e géniteur, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons. D'un geste élégant, des doigts frôlèrent le creux d'une nuque. Des lèvres sur un épiderme suscitèrent un soupir. Le 13e énonça sur le torse glabre : « C'est mon nom. N'aimes-tu pas mon nom ? Tu le dis si souvent ces derniers temps. Comme cela, Krul et les autres ne douteront plus que nous sommes liés.

\- « Tout de même, susurra Ferid en remontant la cuisse sur laquelle les griffes de son subalterne avait laissé les lettres sanglantes, n'est-ce pas trop ?

\- Cela n'est jamais trop lorsqu'on se divertit.

\- Tu vois que tu t'es amusé aussi », chuchota Ferid, enlaçant son compagnon avant de dévorer avidement ces lèvres rosées.

* * *

Je suis bien consciente que la plupart du fandom kyatte sur le Yû X Mika. Moi, c'est le Ferid X Crowley. J'avais envie de me faire ce petit plaisir ^^ J'espère que cela vous a plu.


End file.
